


【奎八】眼中人、镜中像

by SeeMySTARSinSummerTime



Series: 平行世界的奎八佑灰 [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeMySTARSinSummerTime/pseuds/SeeMySTARSinSummerTime
Summary: *摄影师奎 x 个人品牌设计师&模特八*有大壳俊尼出场，无其他cp*pink pony活动behind发想，平行宇宙里的奎八*片段式叙述，时间线跳转注意，私设有，OOC我的*5k+，想到哪写到哪无逻辑，希望大家看得开心（鞠躬
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: 平行世界的奎八佑灰 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543840
Kudos: 1





	【奎八】眼中人、镜中像

【1st Pic】  
那个秋天的pink pony活动现场，其实不是金珉奎第一次看见徐明浩，却是他第一次亲眼见到徐明浩。  
韩国时尚业界闻名遐迩的M&M品牌主理设计师兼模特徐明浩，在粉红色的会场里身着简单的oversize灰色素版卫衣，戴着眼镜以一种舒适又合时宜的模样出现，与穿着藏蓝色毛衣的金珉奎有些异曲同工之妙。

在一起后的第一次晚餐，金珉奎对徐明浩辩解是因为这个小小的巧合，自己才会在初见时不算礼貌的把目光一直贴在他身上。  
金珉奎用一紧张激动就过快的语速，来遮掩他从第一次看见荧幕上的徐明浩时，心里就不断反复的那个欲望，作为一个摄影师来说太过私人的欲望。  
“想用自己的镜头拍下那个人。”  
“想让他的身姿只存在于自己的镜头里，他的好与不好都只有自己看得到。”

徐明浩看了看以帮自己烤肉为借口迅速岔开话题的金珉奎，心知肚明他的小心思也没有戳穿。毕竟作为一个模特，镜头那端的摄影师究竟是用怎样的情感在看着自己、拍下自己，他还是心里有数的。  
“好啦别光给我烤了，虽然最近不用控制身材但也吃不了这么多了。”徐明浩轻声打断了金珉奎持续不断烤肉的动作，眼疾手快的把刚烤好的肉夹进了没怎么动过筷子的金珉奎碗里。  
“明浩……”“哎呀快吃吧别说啦。”  
眼见着金珉奎因为这小小的举动又要进入大狗狗撒娇模式，徐明浩赶紧打断了他，语气却带着藏不住的宠溺笑意。

“诶噫，都当我们不存在呢这酸臭的情侣！”金珉奎的老友李硕珉斜眼瞪着旁若无人喂食的两人，愤愤塞了两筷子自己烤自己夹的肉，经常出没徐明浩工作室的文俊辉倒是见惯了这场面，自己动手吃的不亦乐乎。

摄影师和模特，一个需要在拍摄时把全部的注意力和情感都倾注于对方，一个要在对方的镜头下全力发散自己的魅力感染镜头后的人，仿佛是顺理成章般，在金珉奎成为徐明浩的专属摄影师后没多久，这两人就搞到了一起。  
对此，在徐明浩第一次把金珉奎以自己的专属摄影师身份介绍给文俊辉时，听到金珉奎名字的文俊辉脑袋灵光闪过，立刻明白了徐明浩的小心思。  
而目睹了金珉奎第一次拍下徐明浩全过程的李硕珉也恍然大悟，原来金珉奎对徐明浩早有企图！别人不知道李硕珉可清楚的很，金珉奎作为专注景观拍摄的摄影师第一次动了人像摄影的念头，可不就是因为这个徐明浩。  
当时原以为金珉奎拍人像就是图个新鲜，谁知他竟然以第一张人像作品就获得了人生中第一个奖，人生轨迹也从此转折。

【2nd Pic】  
金珉奎第一幅获奖的摄影作品，是一张偷拍的徐明浩。  
说是偷拍也不太合适，那时的徐明浩正处于事业的转折期，来自中国的他最初作为模特活跃，后来又用独特的感性创立了自己的品牌M&M。四年多过去品牌的设计风格和作为模特的路线都面临着调整，那段时间他每天需要试穿上百件衣服，根据风格化或浓或重的妆。  
那天深夜徐明浩还有最后一套主题的服装需要试穿，趁着工作人员准备的间隙，他没有麻烦陪自己连熬了几天夜已经困得睁不开眼的家乡好友文俊辉，暂时卸了妆自己拖着疲惫的身体出门为大家买咖啡。

首尔的深夜精彩才刚刚开始，即使是寒冷的冬天街道上也不乏穿着轻薄的男生女生。然而白衬衣外面套着件厚重杏色羽绒服的徐明浩，看起来比光腿穿着裙子的女生们还要单薄。  
素颜的徐明浩为免被人认出在等待咖啡时走到了门外，他站在咖啡厅透出暖光和咖啡香气的落地窗前，头顶是开始落雪的黝黑天空，街灯的冷光映照出雪花的形状，椭圆形的光斑正投射在他的脚下。  
徐明浩站在冷与暖、明与暗的交界，身形单薄却暗暗蕴藏着力量。他抬起头呼出一口热气，那一瞬间他仿佛就是冷暖对撞出的矛盾的美本身。

恰巧和李硕珉路过的金珉奎一眼就看到了前方的徐明浩，肖像了许久的人竟然出现在眼前，那一瞬间金珉奎的世界声音静默画面失色，他的眼就是他的镜头，内存只装得下面前的徐明浩。  
他在李硕珉诧异的询问和打趣中迅速拿出了相机，手快于脑拍下了眼前的画面。  
金珉奎后来想起，那场雪是首尔那年的初雪。

这张照片就是金珉奎第一幅获奖的摄影作品，他取名为《眼中人、镜中像》。  
这之前的金珉奎作为自由摄影师一直致力于拍摄景观，他的摄影作品大多投给了自然类的杂志社，不喜欢参加比赛的金珉奎没有获奖经历也就没有名气，但他不愿放弃摄影便只能靠赚取微薄的稿费维持生活。  
在第一次看到荧幕上的徐明浩后，金珉奎开始有了“要不要试着拍人像”的想法，试着找了几个模特，却怎么都拍不出自己脑海中预想的画面。  
直到初雪的夜晚他拍下《眼中人、镜中像》，金珉奎确定如果模特不是徐明浩，那么自己的镜头里永远都不会再有人像。

【3rd Pic】  
在拿《眼中人、镜中像》参赛之前金珉奎纠结了很久，这次的比赛知名度高业内认可度也很高，李硕珉劝说他不要放过这么好的机会。  
但金珉奎却很犹豫，如果要用那张照片参赛，他就必须向徐明浩征求肖像使用权，可这张照片算是偷拍，万一徐明浩不同意恐怕连母片都要被删掉。  
“拍都拍了，这么好的参赛机会就去尝试一下呗，万一真的不同意删了重拍一张别的不就得了~”李硕珉对纠结的金珉奎建议道。  
金珉奎也不断自我暗示参加比赛更重要，无论如何都该去试试，可比起无法参赛他更无法接受照片被删。

金珉奎辗转反侧了几夜，在大赛报名截止前一天带着破釜沉舟的勇气，敲响了徐明浩个人工作室的大门。  
“……你好？”徐明浩穿着真丝的睡衣打开了大门，一脸刚睡醒的样子揉着眼睛看向来人。  
“……”时间已经将近正午，金珉奎没想到会是徐明浩亲自开门，更没想到对方……好像还在睡的样子。  
虽然与自己在荧幕上看到的徐明浩不同，但对方现在的样子更加贴合金珉奎想象中的徐明浩，金珉奎站在门外脑中被想用镜头独占对方的欲望充斥着。

“你就睡在工作室吗？”金珉奎甩掉不对劲的想法随口找了句话题，话音刚落便自觉这话逾越了。毕竟对于徐明浩来说他只是个从没见过的陌生人而已。  
不过还好徐明浩看起来并不在意，他侧过身打了个哈欠才转身笑着回答：“啊，最近很忙总是通宵，干脆就住在这里了……不过你是？”  
“哦不好意思，我叫金珉奎！是个摄影师，今天来是……”  
“金珉奎？……嗯，你先进来说吧~”徐明浩听到金珉奎的名字想到了什么，他打断了站的笔直比自己这个模特还要高出半头的摄影师的话，把对方请进了门。

徐明浩的工作室既整洁又干净，窗帘紧闭着室内只有紫色的夜灯光线，还有好闻的淡淡香气飘荡，与自己预想中通宵工作后的工作室完全不同。  
“喝点什么？”徐明浩站在小冰箱前询问，金珉奎随便点了其中的一种，徐明浩递给他一罐后让他稍坐，简单洗漱过后自己出来也拿了一罐一样的。  
“你……嗯……你今天来是有事找我么？”徐明浩斟酌了一下才问道。  
“是这样的，我……在没有经过徐明浩先生的允许下，偶然拍到了一张你的照片……”金珉奎忐忑不安的开了口，他仔细注意着徐明浩的神情，看到徐明浩在听到自己拍了他照片时表情微变，心里立刻暗道“完了”。  
他吞咽了一下继续说道：“……我不是要故意偷拍的！首先向你道歉……然后我有个不情之请，最近有个摄影比赛我……很想参加，用你的这张照片……今天我来是希望得到你的授权……”

听着金珉奎的话徐明浩低下了头，金珉奎看对方反应冷淡说到最后几乎已经放弃了希望。  
“算了，再重拍吧……”他沮丧地想着，却错过了徐明浩突然开口的话。  
徐明浩看到对面那个高大的男人低垂着头沮丧显而易见，根本没听到自己的话的样子像一只委屈的大金毛，他笑了笑耐心的又说了一遍：“我说，金珉奎先生？”  
“……在！”  
徐明浩露出好看的笑容：“能让我先看看照片么？”

金珉奎成功赶在报名截止前提交了作品，回家的路上他还在回味那不真实的一幕。  
工作室里徐明浩的工作人员陆续到位，徐明浩丝毫不受影响专心的看着金珉奎拍的照片。  
良久，久到金珉奎已经被工作人员来回打量个遍，徐明浩终于抬起头开了口。  
“照片可以用，不过我有一个条件。”  
金珉奎点头如捣蒜，架势好像只要徐明浩同意他什么都能答应。  
“我想请金珉奎先生，来做M&M的摄影师，专门负责我的拍摄。”  
一直以来自己幻想过无数次的事情，竟然要以这么突然的方式实现了，金珉奎不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
见金珉奎没有反应，徐明浩又问了一遍。  
“做我的专属摄影师，金珉奎先生，你愿意吗？”

【4th Pic】  
最近这一年M&M越发出名，原因是它引进了以一张《眼中人、镜中像》声名大噪的韩国新锐摄影师金珉奎。  
原本由中国主理设计师兼模特徐明浩带来的独特感性，在与韩国摄影师金珉奎相遇后又碰撞出了新的火花，M&M的LOOKBOOK开始成为少女们的私家收藏、少年们的时尚圣经。  
徐明浩翻着最新一季的LOOKBOOK，虽然都是自己的照片，但因为它们出自金珉奎之手，他总能从照片里看出不一样的感情。  
“大概这就是粉丝们说的镜头里带着爱？”徐明浩想起一些粉丝评价的金珉奎镜头里的他，再转头看看厨房里为早餐忙碌的爱人的身影，他带着满意的笑频频点头表示赞同。

“明浩呀，最近又有其他品牌找我拍摄了。”金珉奎做好早餐坐在餐桌上喝了一口徐明浩倒好的牛奶，一边往面包上抹着果酱一边状似无意的提起。  
“哦……嗯那很好啊，珉奎放手去做吧。”餐桌对面徐明浩放下LOOKBOOK动作短暂的停顿了一下，立刻像什么都发生似的回答金珉奎。  
两人在一起一年多，M&M度过转型期后运转的很顺利，金珉奎也越来越有名气业界邀约不断，虽然住在一起但两人最近都越来越忙，在家能碰上的时间反而不多。  
这天因为新一季LOOKBOOK已经完成，徐明浩不用早早赶到工作室，这也是他们将近一周没见后难得凑在一起的早餐时间。  
金珉奎心疼徐明浩打理品牌的劳累，他一直想专心辅助徐明浩但又怕擅自调整日程会妨碍他，便故意提起其他品牌的邀约试探徐明浩会不会让他推掉，没料想徐明浩看起来并不在意的样子。

金珉奎撇了撇嘴，“那……那”了两声后不知道该说什么好，便不再吭声闷闷不乐的吃早饭去了。  
徐明浩对金珉奎再了解不过，虽然大概知道他在生闷气却对原因有些摸不着头脑。  
“怎么了珉奎？”  
“……没什么。”金珉奎张了张嘴还是把话吞了下去。  
连续的熬夜让徐明浩有些头疼，他放下手里金珉奎做的早餐，表情尽量温柔。  
“珉奎呀，说好了有什么话说出来的。”  
“那最近这么久没见面，明浩就没什么话想说么？”  
“……”被金珉奎的反问说的发愣，徐明浩一时没接上话。  
“明浩没什么想说的话，我也没必要说了。”金珉奎不再说话，低下头好像在认真的研究手里的面包该怎么吃才好。

怔愣过来的徐明浩总算弄明白了金珉奎究竟在闹什么别扭，他轻轻叹了口气说起了一件毫无关联的事。  
“我曾在《The Nature》上看到过一张照片。”  
不明白徐明浩想说什么，金珉奎放过了手里被捏到没了形状的面包抬头看他。  
“那时我刚来韩国不久一个韩字都不认识，但就算不知道那本书在讲什么，我也无可救药的被一张照片吸引了。”  
徐明浩直直地盯着金珉奎的眼睛，让闹别扭的金珉奎仔细听自己说话。  
“那是一张胶片相机拍摄的海边，海平线在画面的正中间，白色的海浪泡沫堆积在浅黄色的沙滩上。”  
金珉奎的记忆随着徐明浩的话拨开了尘封的帷幕。

“照片的角落……”  
“照片的角落里有一丛鹅黄色的小花。”  
“看来你想起来了呢。那时候我不认得照片摄影者的韩字署名，但我记得它的罗马字是‘mingyu’。”  
只是说到这个名字，徐明浩的语气都会变得异常柔和：“就是你。”  
金珉奎不可置信的说不出话，那张照片是他很久以前的作品，他甚至已经忘记了按下快门那瞬间的心情。  
“看到那张照片后我就想，如果让这个人给我拍一张照片会是怎样的呢？原本来到韩国毫无目标的我突然想做一个模特，我想成为一个优秀的模特才有资格被‘mingyu’这样的摄影师拍摄吧。”  
“于是毫无基础的我入了行，幸运的闯出了些成绩后我就开始找这个叫‘mingyu’的摄影师，在以M&M为名创立品牌后，我又希望找到他不仅为我也为我的品牌来拍摄……顺便如果他能明白这个名字的含义就更好了。”  
M&M，mingyu & minghao，如此简单的含义金珉奎却从来都没想过。

徐明浩温柔地笑着，他抬手理了理金珉奎早上起来还有点乱的头发。  
“但我们的大狗狗真是好难找啊，我以为在摄影界里很容易就能找到你，毕竟你的作品那么优秀，谁知道你竟然一直藏在杂志社，直到你拿着我的照片跟我说想用它参赛……”  
金珉奎听了这番话那点小委屈早已烟消云散，只剩下藏不住的笑意从拼命压下的嘴角泄露出来。  
徐明浩牵起金珉奎的手缓缓抬起，仿佛捧着最珍贵的宝物。  
“珉奎啊你知道吗，我从来不相信命运也没有宗教，但当你拿着我的照片来找我，让我的梦成真的那刻，我突然相信神或许是真的存在，它听到了我日夜祷念的夙愿，终于把你送到我眼前。”  
说着，徐明浩低下头近乎虔诚地亲吻了金珉奎的手背。  
“我已经找到你了，你一直在我身边当然很好，但如果你要飞得更高更远，我也会更为你开心啊珉奎，M&M是因为有你才存在的，无论何时你回头我都会永远在这里。”

【5th Pic】  
韩国时尚业界有个特殊的品牌叫M&M，说它特殊倒不是因为名字，而是因为品牌的主理设计师兼模特徐明浩是个中国人，而首席摄影师金珉奎则是个地道的韩国人，这样来自不同国度的两个人，却组成了业界无法超越的存在。  
但最近听说原来M&M这个名字也很有些寓意。

“那么徐明浩先生，今天的最后一个问题，请问M&M这个名字有什么寓意呢？”记者笑着抛出了这个大家早已熟知答案的问题，心里有些不解为什么要在M&M拿到设计大奖的今天再问一遍，但据说这个问题是徐明浩自己要求加上的，记者也只好照做。  
只见徐明浩突然庄重了起来，像第一次回答这个问题那般对着镜头认真开口，答案却是以往从没提到过的内容。

“这个名字取自我和我生命中最重要的一个人，那个人在不知情的情况下成为了我模特事业的开端，现在他是我的人生伴侣，如无意外他也会是我人生的终结。”  
他对着镜头笑了笑，像是想起了什么柔软的东西。  
“我们在互不相识的时候就把对方列为了人生目标，说起来自大又好笑，但命运般的奇迹竟然真的让我们相遇相知相爱，从此M和M成为了一个整体，M&M这个名字终于不再是我虚无缥缈的梦。”

“用一句话来定义的话，M&M是我的命运。”  
【金珉奎和徐明浩在一起是我们的命运。】

金珉奎在电视台的摄像机后面从镜头里看接受采访的徐明浩，徐明浩也通过镜头看着前方的金珉奎，两个人就像拍照时透过镜头无数次对视那样，看起来无法视线接触其实眼中早已只有对方。  
眼神中爱意无声，却胜过千言万语。


End file.
